Disgaea: Almaz Mode
by cluffin
Summary: *This will occur in the bad ending of the Disgaea 3* What will happen if Almaz just actually fainted from the poison? Will there be a good ending for this? How can he save Mao from himself with now true heart lost? Please RxR !


**Disgaea: Almaz Mode **

**HIIIIII!!!****This is FaithForYou again~! I hope you guys will like my second fanfic~ Please criticize me guys! :) I am open for flames !^^ Please enjoy the story~! .and i don't own the characters~!**

**The first chapter is the scenery after Almaz died....so.. please be patient in the next chapter okie? )**  
**oh yeah... this is the event of the bad ending in Disgaea 3 Chapter 1: Just faint or dead?**

**Introduction**

* * *

"Princess....to me... y-you're t-the most im-" Almaz tried to form words with his mouth as his eyes started to blur.

"-P-please..Almaz...conserve your energy..." The princess tried not to panic.

His eyes started to blur as he tried at his best to finish his sentence, but fails as he looked at everyone the final time from Mao to everyone. Last thing he could hear was Mao's prideful laughter, which he wasn't sure whether Mao actually felt sad from his death. He finally seeps through the darkness as he felt his body collapse..

"Everyone, let me fight him myself." True Feelings finally came out of Mao. Everyone looked at the same-looking character(s). Everyone is then confused whether to weep right now or to try helping True Heart attack Mao. True Heart makes the move first, then attacks the other Mao with his sword. The red-clothed Mao came clashing swords with the green-clothed one. "(Can I keep on attacking him like this..? I can't keep up... he keeps on defending...)" Everyone looked in horror as they looked at the two Maos using their special abilities the same time- same attack, but it is somehow obvious that the red one seemed stronger than the green one. Not that they can blame True Heart, but True Heart is also strong as well but the other Mao is clearly stronger.

As the red-clothed began to heal himself from learning the abilities from one of his Cleric vassals earlier, the green-clothed finally sees this as a chance to attack. From there, he uses his strongest special to attack the red-clothed. Everyone backed away from the attack, the others carried the body of Almaz to what they think as a dead body to a safe place with them. Raspberyl came back to the danger zone along with the others leaving Almaz's body at the safe place.

Raspberyl looked to the red-clothed seeing that he is attacked in a head-on collision which red-clothed Mao didn't defend himself from that gruesome attack green Mao made. The red looked at Beryl and to others which confused everyone. "HEY! You servants should attack this guy! He is a disturbance in my plans!!!!" Red Mao somehow, looked sure that they would help him in exterminating the green one, but the whole allies of the red didn't help him, making him feel more anger towards everyone. "What the- the dark aura of this..." green Mao trailed as he knew it would be the end of him. "(I-its getting stronger...)" The red smirked as the red somewhat felt the strong power overtake him. "THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?! GRAAAAAAAAGHGHHHH..." The red finally uses his ultimate attack, as he is not yet attacking, everyone was backing away to safety as they are so sure that being near the battle will leave them pulverized. The dusty place turned a lot more dusty, while everyone looked at the deadly power red Mao is just about to give.

Everyone ran for shelter for the upcoming debris, as the place calmed, everyone came to look at the result of the battle, they can only see one Mao lying on the ground. Quickly, they ran to see which Mao was defeated, seeing the green Mao on the ground lying, with a sword of the red's sticking in his chest.

"S-so you won....I-I s-see...." The green Mao weakens then disappears out of nowhere as the red Mao cackled evily going to the human world...then everyone came after him to the human world to beat Mao...

_**(I'm skipping this part since I know you guys know what happens next in the human world.)**_

"(M-my head..... I feel drowsy.....)"

"(Hmmm?? What was I doing again...?)"

"GAAAAH! I-I THOUGHT I DIED ALREADY?!" Almaz opens his eyes in horror as he looked to the familiar place. "Wait... this.. is the place for the passageway to the human world... right..?!" "I just fainted from the poison then... hahaha... ^^'' "(hmmmm? where is everyone...?)" Almaz decides to go back to the Evil Academy to find everyone. "W-wait.... if everyone is not here.. why would they leave me..?" Almaz thought of that while he is walking back to the academy. ""Hmmmm.... maybe I can find miss Raspberyl back to the classes.." Almaz came to a lot of thinking of ways to find them. "But I remember how I talked to everyone before I fainted...-WOAH!" Almaz didn't realize he almost slid down to a large-looking crater. "(I DIDN'T REMEMBER HAVING A HUGE CRATER IN THE PLACE HERE?!)" Almaz finally gave out a look of an outburst which calmed later. "(Oh..... I think I did hit my head on the floor hard huh...)""Speaking of me talking to everyone before I think I just died... I confessed my love to the princess didn't I...?"

..............**O_O**.

Almaz's face flushed red as a tomato, remembering what he just said to the princess. "I bet i would be a laughing stock because of this.. **TT-TT**" "Could it be..? Maybe the Super Aurum kidnapped them!!!!" Almaz gave out a nervous look to himself. "(And maybe because they were kidnapped, thats why they weren't able to help me..)" "Oh.... Princess Sapphire! Im coming for you!!!!!!"

"Maybe I could ask Super Aurum, I just hope we won't fight.."

* * *

**I hope you guys can criticize my work ^^ please review!!!**

** This is FaithForYou, making more chapters for you guys~**


End file.
